Daddy's Little Princess
by Crazy2010
Summary: Piper and Leo dreamed that their children would have a normal life, when Melinda was born without powers they thought she had been saved from a life of danger, instead she grew jealous of her powerful brothers. A jealousy ending in murder and death. R&R
1. Final Shot

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 1:

She stood there motionless with the gun in her hand pointed directly at Leo. His heart started racing fearing of what was about to happen. The metal from the barrel glinted brightly into his eyes like a light at the end of a tunnel. He heard the silent click as she took the safety off. He started to panic forgetting to even breath as he stared helpless at the person who would end his life. Her eyes were like a demon's, fiery and full of hatred. Her lips slightly curved up in a smirk knowing she had full control of Leo's life. He wanted to run, to hide, to wish this was just a dream. Leo started to think of all the things he would leave behind. His family, his friends, everyone he loved. His body started to quiver from the pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. Everything seemed to move slowly that a few seconds seemed like years. 

As she stepped towards him tightly gripping the gun, Leo stumbled backwards and mumbled quietly "don't do this" as tears began to gather in his eyes. A haunting smile wiped across her face as she pressed the trigger, Leo's face slackened; his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted around the room as if searching for a place to hide. As the bullets riddled his body, tears poured from his eyes and he screamed with agony for help, she watched carefully her body bubbling with anger and fury. Collapsing onto the floor, Leo's body was throbbing with unbelievable pain, he was filled with shock and disbelief as she confidently strutted towards him.

Drenched with blood, Leo dragged himself across the floor as he tried quickly to reach the phone. Then suddenly he felt another sharp flare shoot through him, letting out another piercing screech he stopped and turned over to lie on his back. Moaning and whimpering, he opened his eyes to find her standing above him. Glaring at him, she pointed the gun at him one last time, aiming directly for the heart, this was going to be the last fatal shot. BANG. As his grasp on life weakened he murmered softly "Melinda" before he completely lost that grasp on life.

...

Clinging onto the bags of shopping, a cheerful smile wiped across Piper's face as she entered the manor and yelled "I'm home". After waiting silently for a reply, Piper told herself "guess am all by myself". Rushing into the kitchen she placed the bags of shopping onto the kitchen counter, before she staggered into the living room and leaped happily onto the couch. Flicking through a countless number of magazines, she let out a sigh of boredom before she stated "I hate the quiet". Suddenly a loud startling scream echoed throughout the Manor causing Piper to instantly leap to her feet. "Chris, Wyatt" Piper instantly called as she shot up the stairs.

Piper's eyes flickered back and forth, her hands unconciously clenched into tight fists, fear clouded her mind as adreneline pumped through her veins. "Help, somebody help" the fearful scream was coming from the attic. "It's Melinda" Piper realised before she screamed "Melinda, am coming". Bursting threw the attic door, Piper suddenly stopped, her heart froze and her stomach turned icy as she looked at her daughter crying beside her fathers bloody corpse. The scene was terrifying, everywere was splattered with blood, "Mum, he's dead" cried out Melinda.

Piper ran to Leo's cold corpse which was drenched with blood, sweat and tears and held it closely, she couldn't believe that she was cradling her husbands body. Appearing in a shroud of twinkling lights, Chris dropped to the floor once he noticed the gory scene, then Melinda slowly wrapped her arms around him and caringly hugged him. But nobody saw the cruel smirk wiped across her face.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter two will be up soon. As the story continues you will find out what her motive was, if she'll ever get caught and if she'll carry on killing. Please review :)


	2. Someone's Killed my dad

Authors note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

Chapter 2:

_A sardonic grin wiped across Melinda's face and her ivy green eyes glistened with amazement as she watched her father gasp his last breath. "He's dead" she told herself reasurringly as she glanced from his body to her gun, suddenly she became riddled with nerves as she realised the attic had become an horrific murder scene. "All the evidence...It points to me" she stuttered worryingly before she raced frantically to the window to show herself that no one was around. _

_"Where is everyone" she spat before she asked herself "how long do I have". Her once angelic pure white dress was now splattered with blood, and the gun she used to shoot her father to death was covered in her fingerprints. She had to make the crime scene look realistic, it had to look as if she'd just walked in to find her father dead. "What am I going to do" she asked herself when she gawped at the murder weapon, wondering to herself what she was going to do with it. _

_Clutching the deadly weapon, she rushed anxiously through the manor desperately searching for a place to hide it. Flinging open her bedroom door, she lashed the gun beneath her bed before remembering "The gun, its tainted my clothes...the blood they'll be able to tell by the blood splatters on my clothes". After Taking off her blood soaked shoes, she then wripped off her dress and tossed them into an old bin bag before hiding them beneath the bed along side the gun. _

_Running to the bathroom, she then rinsed the blood off her hands and watched it slowly sink down the drain. Then returning to the attic wearing only her revealing, sexy lingerie she once again checked out the window scanning the street to assure herself that no one was around. Looking back at the body, a sadistic smirk once again wiped across her face as she remembered the overwhelming feeling of power and relief she had felt as she viciously murdered her father. _

...

"I'll bring him back" yelled the grief-stricked Piper as she clutched onto Leo's body

"You can't mum...you couldn't bring back Prue so you won't be able to bring back dad" softly spoke Melinda as she reminded her mother of her dead sister. Piper let out a bellowing cry before she jumped to her feet and threw herself at the Book Of Shadows. "I'll find something" Piper muttered to herself repeatedly as she flicked through the pages of the book. "I've lost so many people close to me...but am not losing Leo" swore Piper as she despereatly scanned the spells, incantations and potions of the book.

"We saw the future...we all saw the future, me and Leo...we're supposed to grow old together" Piper sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Christopher left Melinda who still had her arms wrapped loving around him, and rushed to his mother. "Mum I'll find who did this" he promised with eyes swollen with grief and vengence in his mind.

"I'm phoning the police" Melinda sternly told Christopher

"What are we going to tell them" Christopher asked as Melinda walked towards the attic door

"The truth" Melinda shouted over her shoulder before she suddenly froze with shock and fright as Piper suddenly roared "Your not going anywhere". "We have to phone the police" explained Melinda as she turned towards her mother. "Mum" shrieked Melinda as Piper began charging towards her, pouncing on her, Piper dragged her to the floor. "Am going to bring him back...We're going to be together forever...I love him" Piper babbled as she wrestled Melinda around the floor, Christopher stumbled towards him shouting and yelling "stop, stop" as he cried puddles of tears and clenched his fists with frustration.

Suddenly Piper collapsed in her daughters arms, caringly hugging her daughter they both hugged each other as Piper explained softly "I just want him back".

"I know mum, I know" Melinda replied.

...

"Help, help...someones killed my dad" screamed a young crying woman

"Calm down" the 911 phone operator calmly replied before she asked "where do you live"

"1329 Prescott Street" mumbled the girl before she yelled in what seemed in desperation "please come quick"

"Are you sure your father is dead" questioned the operator

"Yes" she snapped before she added with a shriek "he was shot"

"Okay, emergency services will arrive shortly" the operator tried to explain before the girl abruptly hung up mid-sentence.

...

Slamming down the phone, Melinda left the bathroom where she had made the phone call and rushed down stairs to greet the police who were going to arrive very soon.

...

_2007 June 3rd _

_Tired, pregnant and in agony Piper sat perched on the couch with her hands resting on her over-sized stomach "WYATT HALLIWELL orb your brother back down here right now" shouted Piper angrily _

"_Using his first and last name our we" joked Leo as he walked into the living room with a massive smile wiped across his hansom face_

"_It sounds more effective" laughed Piper before Leo pecked her lovingly on the cheek. A rush of excitement and happiness shot through Leo when he felt his daughter kick from inside the womb "I felt it" announced Leo before he lept into the air with joy_

"_I feel it twenty four seven" giggled Piper as she slid her fingers through Leo's and begin to passionatly kiss him. _

"_Best pregnancy so far" said Piper_

"_Why" questioned the confused Leo_

"_Obviously there's been no magical things happening. She hasn't turned my powers into something else or switched us around" replied Piper as she stumbled into the kitchen, chopped up the onion and threw it in the steaming hot pot adding it to her delicious stew. _

_Piper screamed in agony as she felt a painful shot through her stomach then she slowly looked down to find herself standing in a pool of water "My waters broke" yelled Piper as she clutched her stomach and began to waddle towards Leo who was overjoyed yet worried. Phoebe and Paige gathered around Piper supportively as she began to push "Don't worry sis. Were here for you don't worry. We're your sisters whenever you need us we will be here for you. I promise" said Paige as she held Piper's hand gently. After an hour on agonising pain, the baby suddenly popped out and Leo wrapped it carefully into a coccoon of bed sheets and handed it to Piper. "My baby... Prudence Melinda Halliwell" The first non-magical child of Piper and Leo._

Chapter 2 finished

Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as the story moves along we'll see how evil Melinda really is, and how she got to that point in her life were she'd kill her own father and she might just add a few more victims to her list. Please review.


End file.
